First attempt
by I'm-not-a-writer
Summary: This is the begining of my so called storie...it's AU and itasasu...if you're interrested then read it...if not then bye...


**First attempt... plz don't flame yet**

**Yeah i know it is typical AU Itasasu, but it'll get more authentic...eventually **

**Review and tell me what u think**

_Itachi : 19years old_

_Sasuke: 15 years old_

_He pushed his tongue past those bruised, parted lips__, mapping at the moist and hot cavern that was willingly opened to him. He sucked on his otouto's bottom lip, and then bit into it none too gently, extracting a low moan from the younger Uchiha, which skyrocketing the older man's hunger and desire._

_Itachi snaked his hand down his little brother's chest, further south, until he had reached the hem of the other boy's shirt, Sasuke mimicked his movements. As the kissed intensified, a loud ripping sound echoed in the small room, both of the raven haired men's shirts were discarded and forgotten._

_Soft gasps and moan filled the vacant space, two pairs of onyx eyes were overflowing with lust. The taller man's mouth left the pair of inviting lips to latch on the porcelain throat, sucking, nipping, and tasting every piece of skin available, dragging all sorts of sounds from the other Uchiha, arousing the elder one even further, if possible. He grinded his hips against his younger brothers, hard, creating a harsh friction which sent a wave of pleasure up both raven's spine._

_As the almost painful hardness in his pants became unbearable, he quickly undid his otouto's pants and slipped his hand into Sasuke's boxers to grab the hot, thick, and leaking …_

" Uchiha-san, do you care to explain why you're day dreaming in the middle of class?" asked the creepy, bald Japanese teacher.

The squeaky voice dragged Itachi out of his wonderful fantasy, and back to the real world. Just the face of the teacher managed to kill the Uchiha's hardening arousal.

_Because your class is boring as hell and I obviously ha__ve better things to think about, _was the first coherent answer he could think , he had no clue why he picked Japanese classes to begin with (especially after seeing the teacher).

"Ah, gomen sensei. I had some family business to take care of yesterday and it took longer than I thought, thus I didn't have time to sleep", Itachi lied flawlessly through his teeth, while looking straight into the bald guy's eyes without a trace of uncertainty, a talent that he held great pride in.

"Very well Uchiha-san, the time difference between Washington and Japan is quite drastic. I will forgive you for this once, however don't let this happened again or it will show on your permanent record. Is that understood?"

" Hai, sensei."

The teacher turned around to continue his lesson.

_Permanent record my ass__…Stupid stucked up prep schools and their strict messed up rules,_ the Uchiha thought, with obvious disrespect for his school as any sane student would have.

Class went on uneventfully as usual, and Itachi let his mind wonder.

_Why do I keep thinking of Sasuke in__ such a inappropriate way ?_

It's homosexual and incest. Well the homosexual part could easily be dealt with, after all, it is considered as the purest form of love in Japan. On the other hand, incest might be a little harder get passed, since there is only three member of the Uchiha clan left; him, Sasuke, and that weird uncle of his, Madara.

Everyone was counting on the 2 brothers (since Madara's an old shit nowadays) to find a mate (a female one obviously) and revive the once noble clan, and that plan is going down the toilet if he decides to follow his heart.

6000 miles away…in Japan…

Madara sneezed in his sleep.

"Itachi…" he softly cursed instinctively, even in his sub conscience Madara knew exactly whom the insult came from, his sixth sense

.(back with Itachi)

What was more important? Pursuing love or his duty to the head council?

Those questions triggered an old memory…

"_See with your mind and not your heart. Your emotions will only falter your choices… Sacrifices have to be made in order to ensure our clan's prosperity, what weights more to you? Your own selfish goals or the future of the clan?" _Fugaku's words echoed in his mind.

"_The clan, otou-san" The child in his memory chimed in._

"_Keep that notion in your head at all times, for the rest of your life. You'll become one of the best leaders this clan has ever known." The head of the Uchiha clan glanced down at the five year old with what seemed like a pained pride._

_The young heir looked up with a small, fake smile plastered on his face at the empty __praise. _

Itachi scoffed openly at that pathetic misjudgment in emotion. As if someone as hard assed as Fugaku would ever show such weakness or care, even toward his own child. It's the bastard fault if he and Sasuke had been so often separated, his father had no right to neglect his otouto like that…yet another reason to hate that man's guts.

_Fugaku__…you ass…_

Itachi had been taught by his father, a man whom he clearly loathed. Fugaku is the one who told him to choke up on his emotion, the one who told the young prodigy that love is a sign of weakness, and weakness is not tolerated in the Uchiha clan.

Especially not when you were the prodigy and the future heir rumored all across Konoha...

That thought alone crushed and hunted the raven's childhood.

Having that kind of burden ever since the moment you were born is not an easy task. Day in and day out, being surrounded by the council members who didn't even see him as a person, but a tool, something to be used. Piercing, cold gazes staring holes into the back of his skull, knowing quite well that no mistakes are allowed. The constant pressure can make anyone crazy and paranoid, how Itachi survived through that torture was unknown by the man himself.

Itachi had never experienced love.

He had never met his mother; he never had a person who loved him unconditionally, nobody to cry to, nobody to hold him, nobody to reassure him, nobody to care for him. Nobody to call okaa-san… People say that kids who grow up apart from their mother can only result in two types of person: either a spineless creature whose fate is to rot and be forgotten or a strong willed, merciless man who knew no pity. That method has been used since the dawn of time, it is said to show the real nature of the soul, the only was to judge if the person is worth or not to be the leader.

It was a theory full of miscalculations and bullshit, although the lack of compassion and warmth did craft him into the cold and distance man that he is today. Now that he thought about it, Itachi had never been attached to anyone (except Sasuke) due to what he's been taught, being isolated in the Uchiha mansion, but most of all his status.

"_You must be proud of who you were born has…you must take great pride in being the heir and the prodigy of the Uchiha clan. You must not be looked down at. Pride and honor are everything, don't let them fall. Even at the cost of your own life and the lives of those around you."_

_Twisted and fucked up philosophy…_Itachi noted absent mindedly.

Everywhere he went, people looked at him with fear, jealousy, hatred, and envy. They judged him based on their own silly believes, no one has succeeded nor even bothered to look beneath his flawless and emotionless mask, to see the person he truly was…

Only Sasuke has ever attempted. Even before the kiddo knew how to walk, the way he looked at his onii-san…full of understanding and admiration. He had never managed to crack Itachi's mask, however he's done more damage to it than the cool hearted prodigy had thought. Before anyone had realized…Sasuke had melted a part of the ice prison of the future heir's heart…before anyone had acknowledged it…Itachi had a special place in his heart that was reserved for his precious otouto…

Despise his usually blank features, a small smile tugged at his lips at that thought.

Maybe those inappropriate thought earlier did have a meaning after all…He was in love with his own blood and flesh…He was in love with his brother…

He _lusted_ for …

Brriiinnngg!

The bell rung and the last torture session of the day was over. The loud sound disturbed Itachi's thoughts. Gathering all of his stuff quickly, the normally stoic and controlled man practically ran out of the room, which of course, only seemed like a hurried walk to anyone else.

"Uchiha-san, I hope you will pay more attention to my class next time or otherwise there will be severe consequences. Our school does not accept underachievers. Understood?"

"Hai, sensei."

Itachi bowed politely and proceeded to leave this goddamn monument.

_Me? An underachiever? _

He couldn't help but feel greatly insulted. Sure his grades have gone down a bit, because of the recent distractions, but even now his lowest marks were well over 100%. The currently pissed off raven could get mote than the full mark on any exam, even those without bonus questions. Itachi wasn't the prodigy of the Uchiha clan for nothing.

A humorless chuckle escaped from his throat.

The sun was setting behind the huge church next to the school. Japanese classes were always in the evening, another reason to curse himself for choosing that useless class. What was the point in learning something you already knew better than the teacher anyway?

With a heavy sigh, the Uchiha turned his head towards the beautiful sunset.

_Sasuke__…_

Later on…in Itachi's apartment

"hello? …KAKASHI DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

A small smile was tugging on Itachi's lips, some things never change.

"It's me, Itachi… Things are going well with you and Kakashi from the sound of it" teased the heir.

It's been a long time since he last called Iruka. All those goddamn exams (not that he needed to study) and projects, not to mention his part time job (and his day time fantasies) kept the Uchiha quite occupied for the past few months.

The Umino was his therapist, whom first became an acquaintance, then a friend, and now a somewhat father figure: a man that actually cared about his wellbeing and of course his brother's as well.

The man's patience is quite phenomenal, Itachi've known him for over 6 years. Their first encounter was short after the slaying of the Uchiha clan by the assassin of the military force of Konoha, it was originally a plan to get rid of the higher ups of the clan to decrease the monopolization of the wealth, a noble pursuit, even in the stoic raven's opinions. However Danzo's uncontrolled bloodlust, triggered by his mental instability, set him off to killing spree.

At the time, Sasuke was in another country, on a vacation with Madara, thus saving them (especially Sasuke) from certain death (the only debt that Itachi has towards anyone).

_Danzo__'s final destination was the Uchiha manor, even in the moonless night the huge establishment was hard to miss. The security guards were child play for the mass murderer, they looked tough, but in reality they were nothing but a bunch of cowards guarding a palace where no one as dared to attack…_

'_til now. _

_The alarms became background noise as the chilling screams of victims filled the other wise empty manor. The servants and waiters were the firsts to perish, followed by the few remaining maids __along with the other people present in the house. "Save the best for last", a common thing to do, the military officer dragged his tired body to the main part of the Uchiha estate: the private quarters of the family._

_The younger Itachi ran to his parents room, wanting to find out the origin of the slashing sounds and screaming. His hand had froze on the door handle leading to his destination, a frightened, high pitched voice, who supposedly belonged to the mother he never had the chance of meeting, calling for help._

_The Uchiha prodigy opened the door. The sight that was displayed was nothing short to amazement to the teen who never thought that his father was anything more than what he looked like: a stucked up businessman with a stick logged quite deeply up his arse. Fugaku was fighting against Danzo in and almost even match, they were both fighting with what seemed like kunais. Rather odd considering the fact that they were in the 21rst century. That thought was quickly blown away from his mind when the mass murderer threw his weapons, one hit his father's shoulder while the other one stabbed the woman, wounding her fatally, Itachi was now certain that she was his mother, they looked alike after all. He didn't feel any remorse only a pang of regret to never have met her._

_The victim's pain filled scream echoed in the bedroom. Fugaku turned his head around in time to see his wife's last breath; he was too shocked to notice the madman taking the ornamental katanas off the wall. The teen watched, eyes wide and petrified, as Danzo crossed the two blades in front of the elder Uchiha's throat…_

_A__nd slashed…_

_Blood erupted for the wound, splashing the expensive furniture Itachi felt a drop of it land on his cheek. He came back from his daze only to see his father being stabbed. A surge of adrenaline coursed thru him, letting his instincts control him; he dashed forward grabbing the tilt of the sword and pulled it out of the corpse, earning a sickening sound which wasn't registered by the raven's clouded brain. With the element of surprise on the young man's side, he thrusted the katana forward in hopes of killing the murderer. The hopes shattered as Danzo came back to his senses and blocked the attack with his other weapon. Fortunately, the blood loss and numerous cuts started to wear on the assassin, the weasel names boy's strike missed, but it made a deep gash in the enemy's right arm, severing tendons and muscles, thus making the grip on the katana impossible to uphold. The teen was rather chocked that he actually managed to damage the enemy, he was seeking the opportunity to finish off the damn bastard. _

_A sharp pain spiraled down his back side, Itachi was gaping like a fish out of water due to the pain. He waited too long and hadn't taken count of the fact that Danzo was a professional serial killer, the orphan wanted to kick himself for underestimate his opponent like that. Without a second thought, he changed the grip that he had on his sword and blindly swinging it hoping to land a hit. Itachi was rewarded by grunt, apparently he sliced Danzo's other hand off. While taking advantage of the fact that his opponent is now unarmed and half way dead, not wasting a single moment, Itachi picked up the kunai oh the night table (not sure how it got there in the first place) and threw it at Danzo, aiming for a vital point. A miracle occurred; the blade logged itself deep in the killer's heart; only the ring of the kunai is still outside of the body. Like in those cheap dramas on TV, Danzo slowly collapsed; falling to his knees and then fell face first to the wooden floor. _

_The teen absent mindedly thanked god for the creations of __several weird manga such as Ninja academy (it's made up btw ^^') who've taught him countless useless ways to use weaponry which saved his life. He also made a mental note to write a thank you letter to the author of that manga. _

_Itachi__'s mind cleared and he took sight of the damages. There was a long gash on his back that was definitely going to leave a mark, guess it was time to say farewell to perfect intact skin…the furniture were now fucked up, not that the teen even gave a damn and oh of course the dead couple._

_Right they died…mused the Uchiha dumbly._

_He didn't break down and cry like many would have done in his place. He was never attached to his father, whom was nothing more than a teacher to the young lad, and he never even met his mother, to top it off, the education he received during his childhood forbid him to show his emotions although he truly felt nothing about the death of his parents. No sorrow, no regret, no pain, no loneliness (considering the fact that he had no social life since he confined in the Uchiha manors), unlike what he thought he should have felt when losing both parents. Itachi wondered that he would have felt if Sasuke were the one to die…_

_SASUKE!_

_An alarm rand in Itachi's mind. Sure he was a cold and heartless bastard, he didn't even flinch when he realized that he killed someone. Sasuke might actually be pained by this loss…For some unknown reason, Itachi was unable to watch his brother suffer, although he barely saw the kid around…there just something about the younger Uchiha._

Itachi smirked, even back then he had a soft spot for his otouto.

"Itachi-kun…Ita-" Iruka's concern filled voice pull him back from his past.

"Ah gomen, I spaced out" It's nice to know that someone cares about him in this world.

"Haha, Itachi-kun! Haven't hear from you for a while, and sorry for screaming in the phone…" The Uchiha heir could clearly imagine the situation on the other line ; Iruka holding the phone and talking with an apologetic facial expression while Kakashi is standing in the back giggling into his hand with his signature one eyed smile.

"I was busy with school and …stuff…"

Hearing the tone of voice that Itachi had used he knew that this was more than a phone call to an old friend. Iruka turned around and sent Kakashi a look that meant business, the one eyed man nods comprehensively before walking out of the kitchen door, and of course stole another cookie on the way. The dauphin named man sighed into the phone while murmuring something that sounded like "How could someone of his age be so childish?'' Although that's also one of the reasons why Iruka was in love with the mysterious man who've never showed a speck of his true emotions or thought to anyone but Iruka…it's rather sweet in his opinion.

"So…how are things going with you and Kakashi-kun? Any _special_ activities?", Itachi asked to lighten the mood, although it was considerably hard not to laugh at the crimson blush that was bound to color Iruka's cheeks.

"I-Ita-kun…" Iruka managed to stutter miserably. "I thought we were suppose to discus your problems." said the flustered man, trying to salvage the rest of his pride.

"Right…"The Uchiha was hesitant to continue.

"We've already gone through this didn't we? You can trust me with anything, remember?"

Iruka isn't the type to give up easily on people; he is the boyfriend of one of the biggest enigma in Konoha after all. Considering the fact that Konoha was one heck of a weird city ; the mayor(Tsunade)'s assistant brings her pet big to work, yet the saddest thing is…the pig is smarter than several employees that works there.

"Sorry…it's a hard thing to overcome…"sighed the raven.

"S'okay you'll get over it!" Itachi could almost see the flashing smile on the other line of the phone, he managed to drag a low chuckle out of his dried throat.

"Well do you recall the issue that we were discussing last time? My…attraction towards my brother?"

"Hai, Itachi-kun", replied the man who is currently in therapist mode.

"…it's getting worst…now there's the day dreams…Before it was only at night, now it happens every time I close my eyes. It's quite frustrating."

"Perhaps it's time for you to return to Japan for a short period of time at the very least. It seems that you're missing your brother very much", the last sentence was almost whispered.

"Do you really think so? He barely knows me…what are the chances that he'll even acknowledge me? Besides I left him when he needed me the most…he wont even recognize me as his older brother…" _I should never become a high school guidance councilor. _

"Trust me, he knows a lot more about you than you'd think, he misses you very much. It's rather obvious and it's been more than 6 years…You should come back for a visit, isn't it summer vacation in the US? Come back to Japan, you have more than enough money to get a plane ticket. Stop worrying, Sasuke understands your situation, he isn't mad that you left, right now he just wants see you again.''

"Alright…you've convinced me, like always…*sigh* I hope nothing horrible will occur…" What an optimistic thought. "So what's Sasuke like now? I like to be informed ahead of time.''

"Well…how do I summarize it? He became like a mini you; he's exactly like you in so many ways even if most of it is just an act. He wanted to follow your foot steps, he's always number one in his class, got a huge fanclub chasing after him," Iruka laughed good heartedly at that, "he's pretending to be cold, distant, and uncaring, he also believes that love is indeed a weakness. Oh I forgot to tell you a very important thing."

"What is it?" alarm ringing in his voice.

"Sasuke's teacher is part of the aristocracy, thus he taught your brother the same things that your father taught you."

"How come you never told me that before?", Itachi was on the verge of panic, he didn't want his precious little otouto to become a cold and heartless bastard as he once was (and probably still is to many people). Now his brother's icy exterior is only an act, what if it becomes real one day? Who knows what kind of bullshit the goddamn "teacher" has filled Sasuke's mind with? The nobles have a way to twist and manipulate the minds of anyone they encounter, it's how they got their ranks so high after all.

"I didn't know, the education of the noble clans is not something that could be found on internet, I was informed by Madara. Apparently it was Sasuke who wanted to change his study programs, he said something about the high schools nearby are filled with dumbasses and mindless fangirls. Although I personally think that he's trying to prove to himself that he can surpass you one day." Iruka replied, trying to fake an unaffected professional voice, but his motherly self eventually leaked in. The therapist sounded as concerned as Itachi did.

Itachi himself, however, was fucking speechless…His little brother was trying to surpass him? By having those half assed weirdos has his new teachers? He had to go home quickly, before his otouto gets brain washed for good!

"Iruka…I'm coming back…"

Before Iruka could have uttered a word Itachi's phone battery went dead.

"Kuso…", cursed the raven.

There was too many thoughts swimming in the love sick man's mind, he felt so many emotions…happiness, because his brother still remembers him and is trying to surpass him…sadness, because of the method Sasuke's using…regret, because Danzo didn't kill at the goddamn nobles…anger, because of the thought that the nobles might hurt his darling otouto in some way…It was too much for the Uchiha prodigy. Sure being in America for 6 years helped him cut loose and be a – somewhat – normal teen, but Itachi still has problems when feeling more than 2 emotions at the same time, so basically his humongous brain is being fried…

To protect itself, Itachi's nervous system temporally shut down, so basically he fell asleep although it seems that he fainted. He'll just have to sleep on it and sort them out in the morning.

**Should I continue?**


End file.
